Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '94
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = Bucket-style EJ20G (Boxer4 DOHC) |displacement = 1994 cc |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |power = 220 PS (216 BHP) @ 6000 rpm |torque = 28.5 kgm @ 3500 rpm |weight = |length = 4340 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1440 mm |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '94 is a road car produced by Subaru. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being replaced with the WRX STi Version I in later games. Other names This car appears under different names depending on the game region. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * Feather White * Light Silver Metallic * Black Mica * Active Red * Cosmic Blue Mica In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: A road car that's capable of winning the World Rally Championship. That's what Subaru aimed to create when it introduced the outrageous Impreza WRX in February 1992. Initially only available in Japan and just wearing a four-door saloon bodyshell, the Impreza WRX was later also sold in five-door estate guise from October 1992. Equipped with a two-litre, 16-valve, horizontally-opposed four-cylinder "boxer" engine and turbocharged to generate a mammoth 237bhp at 6000rpm, the WRX saloon was a scorcher from the off (the estate however was mildly detuned to give 217bhp). But as Subaru's rally programme gathered in pace, so too did the development of the WRX in order to meet rallying's regulations and allow modifications to also be made to the World Rally Car. Hence even more power was found in October 1994, with a performance boost to 256bhp at 6500rpm. It doesn't end there. Yet another evolution in September 1996 saw the WRX produce 276bhp at 6500rpm. Initially, transmission choice was limited to a five-speed manual gearbox, a four-speed automatic also being added in October 1993. The power is delivered to all four wheels by an advanced development of Subaru's proven four-wheel-drive system, incorporating a viscous limited-slip differential on the manual gearbox car that allows power distribution to be varied between the front and rear wheels as and where extra traction is required. Braking is provided by enlarged discs on all wheels. Bearing in mind its close motorsports heritage, the WRX provides a hardcore driving experience on the road. Gear ratios are extremely low for maximum acceleration away from the line and the suspension is both lowered and stiffened. An even more dedicated version of the saloon WRX can also be had called the RA-Type, with all luxury-orientated equipment inside (including air-conditioning, stereo, electric windows, and sound deadening) discarded in order to reduce weight and make the RA-Type WRX the ideal base model for competitive racing. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 13,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 13,000 Credits. Trivia *The correct 250 PS engine for this car was mistakenly swapped into the wagon version, and vice-versa. Pictures File:SIPZNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Sipznl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Sipznp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Cars with a one-make race